Being Submissive
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: A AU story from the ending of the First book. A story of Kate and her true feelings over the matter


Kate was furious when she came back with her vacation with Elliot. He was such a normal sex type of guy and that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted adventurous sex. She liked having someone, especially since Ana had Mr. Christian Grey, but when she got back and found Ana crying her eyes out, she grabbed Christian's coat on a chair and she tugged on it harshly. She was going to make sure he never had a reason to come back to their apartment. She warned Ana, that if he hurt her she was gonna pop him one. Truthfully, she was a bit jealous. She didn't just want Ana hurt, but she wanted to be the one Christian had after seeing some of the ways he handled Ana.

As she had pulled on the coat harshly something fell out and she read through it while Ana was in her room. Her mouth fell open. Christian was a twisted dominate sex freak. She looked through the document and it was no surprise that Ana was having a hard time with this. She told Ana she was going out to get them some food to fill up their refrigerator and she headed out of her apartment. She headed to Mr. Grey's office and she ignored the secretary as she tried to stop her from going in.

She busted through the door and she gazed at him as he was glaring at her for just barging in "You hurt Ana. How could you hurt her or subject her to stuff like this" she said as she held up the contract. "I should go to the newspaper, the press, the television reporters with this, expose you or the twisted sexual being you are. At least you won't be confused at being gay anymore" she said heatedly as she pulled the papers from his grasp. "you should choose your people more careful, pick a submissive and not someone who is innocent and just sweet. You broke her" she accused him.

Christian got up and he moved around the table and he grabbed her wrist and brought her towards him holding on to her roughly "You are not going to go to the media, she left on her own accord because she couldn't handle it. I didn't force it on her, then I would be a rapist Ms. Kavaungh." He said as he looked in her eyes with such strength "I'm surprised my brother didn't keep you longer with your fiery self" he said as he pushed her into a chair nearby. Kate glared at him "I had to get back, and your brother is nice and fun in bed but not my type of fun" she said as she started to get up. "Sit down Ms. Kavaungh" he said in a voice so demanding that it through her off and she sat down and stared at him. What the hell, was he trying to dominate her?

Christian sat on the edge of his desk and she felt herself, her heart, pounding as she gazed at his intense gaze "Now Ms. Kavaungh, why are you really here? Are you really here to avenge your friend or see if you could have a taste of things." He said as she gazed at her. She knew that he was trying to dominate her and she was willing to fight back "I never said that, you implied it" she said as she gazed at him "and if my research Is correct about you, you have this thing for brunette's and not blonde's. Perhaps you should have things reevaluated in that aspect" she said as she started to stand up "I have an early morning tomorrow"

"Did I tell you could get up" he said in a low growl. He pushed her back to her chair and her heart raced more, what was he doing. "You only fuck with those you have made a contract with, we don't have a contract or an obligation, so I can go as I like" she argued as she looked at him. He just smirked "But you want to be here Ms. Kavaungh. You wanted to be Ana, you want this" he said as she untied his tie and held her hands and tied them behind her chair. He gazed at her as he unbuttoned her shirt and started to feel her. "You want the touch, you want to know why I'm 50 Shades of messed up, but you won't know if I'm into you or not, or if I fuck with you and think of Ana" he said as he looked at her . It was her turn to smirk "you don't know all what I can do I can make you forget Ana"

Christian smirked as he untied her, but kept her blouse undone "Well then if you want to be my submissive then sign" he said as he was calling her bluff. "make one up for me and I'll sign it" she said "as for as I know the only things I really don't like is butt plugs, being burned, or any physical markings on the skin" she said as she looked at him. He smirked some as he brought out two new contracts "I had a feeling you felt this way, Kate, and you and I both can have some fun tonight" he said as he had her sign it and he signed it "the safe word is STOP" he said as he looked at her and decided to have some fun with her here. He got her up and tied the back of her hands with his tie again. He stripped her down and he looked at her holding her chin "I'm Master now , do you understand"

"Yes, master" she said as she looked at him. She wasn't used to being this submissive. She was going to have to learn to do what she was told. He unhooked his pants and lowered them down on his body "come now, give me some attention" he said as he revealed a hard cock for her. She knelt down and she looked into his eyes as she rolled her tongue along his shaft. She let her tongue go along his base and along his testicals as she looked at him. She sucked on his tip, flicking her tongue at it as she started to suck along it. She moaned as she tasted him. She felt him pull her hair a bit "no moaning" he demanded. She sucked on him harder in response. She understood. She started to suck on him longer and harder as she took him all in. She moved her head back and forth and twisted her tongue around him. She felt him moving her hips to her sucking and movements as she kept going. She gazed at him seeing the pleasure go over his face as she felt his cock pulsing some and he cummed in her mouth. She cleaned him up as she kept sucking on him, waiting for him to tell her to finish. He pulled her off of his cock and had her lay on his desk.

As she was on his desk he pulled her shirt over her head and covered her eyes. After she couldn't see anything he stripped her off her skirt then used his teeth to take off her thong she had on. A she laid there unable to see she felt her breathing growing rapidly. She gasped some as she suddenly felt coldness on her body. He had gotten some ice from his refrigerator and she bit her lip to hold back a moan. She felt the ice cube around her areola and her nipple. She arched her back as she felt him run it along her body and around her clit and lips. She bit her lip more but her mouth opened as she held back a scream of passion. He then started to suck along the water trail, sucking good and hard on her nipple tugging at it as he made his hand massage her other one. He kept massaging it as he trailed down and sucked and started to eat her out. He was rough and full of hunger as she tried to keep her body still. With every wiggle she made she couldn't help but love his fingers gripping her hips, making her stay still.

She knew as he dug his tongue in her and used his fingers to make her feel her clit being aroused that he was testing her, seeing if she could hold back. He drew numbers and the alphabet in her as she arched her back. She gasped some as he moaned out "go ahead , scream for me, scream at what you want me to do" he demanded as she bit at her lower lips and tugged on them. He let his tongue and his lips suck on her harder and faster as she moaned and screamed out "Master, master" she moaned as she arched her back. She felt him push her down, she knew she would have bruises, but damn this was too good. She screamed out in pleasure, hoping no one would hear. She didn't know if he had a sound proof office or off. She felt him keep going as he soon said "cum for me come on, I know you are ready "she ended up releasing as she screamed out. She felt her orgasm run over her and she convulsed against herself.

"Hmm that was pretty good Kate. We'll have to see if you can keep being submissive for me. Or If I should go back to Ana. Do you think you are up to that challenge?" Kate breathless said "yes" and he made her get dressed and he would show her the red room of pain.

To Be continued…if I get a lot of reviews.

. /tumblr_ly8jq7NiFQ1r83q2uo1_


End file.
